Foreplay
by minasuka-chan
Summary: NaruSasu .:. Es oficial: Naruto y Sasuke están juntos. Es oficial: el juego previo de esta pareja no es apta para Konoha. One-shot!


Tarán!

He vuelto! Luego de un graaan tiempo sin escribir traigo otra creación mía!

Un fic de NaruxSasu, una de las parejas mas beias del mundo y del universo al infinito, el sol, la lunas, las estrellas y el gato!

Disclaimer**: **ningún personaje me pertenece, yo sólo los utilizo para mi diversión personal jiji

Lean!

**Foreplay**

Era una tarde de esas que uno llama perfecta. Un ligero viento soplaba, el sol brillaba, no habían nubes en el firmamento azul; en fin, todo estaba bien y pacífico en Kon-

'NARUTOOOOOO!'

Ejem, como iba diciendo, todo era pacifico en K-

'SASUKEEEEE!'

Está bien._ Casi_ todo era perfecto en Konoha.

Ya era conocida por todos aquella pareja. Siempre discutiendo, siempre gritando e insultándose, o dejando algún desorden en un sitio público. Por suerte muchos ya estaban acostumbrados a este pequeño espectáculo, por lo que a nadie parecía preocuparle mucho –siempre y cuando no estuviesen cerca para no recibir algún proyectil-.

El sonido provenía desde un pequeño departamento en el centro de la aldea, el cual ambos habían decidido compartir ante la testarudez de ambos de mudarse a la casa del otro. Así es, esta relación tan especial no era nueva para ninguno de los dos.

'¡Pero Sasu-chan!' gritó el rubio '¡tú sabes muy bien que hacer eso te queda mejor a ti!'

'¡No es cierto!' el chico de ojos azabache respondió al tiempo que tomaba al otro por de la camiseta '¡y no me digas así!'.

'¡No pretendas que no te gusta!' insistió Naruto '¡sabes muy bien que es cierto!'.

Eso era la gota que derramaba el vaso. ¿Que él, _él_, el famoso y respetado Uchiha Sasuke tenia que hacer ese trabajo? Ya era suficiente que él limpiara, cocinara, se encargara de los víveres y de las cuentas, también quería que el… lavara la ropa?!

¡Nunca! Los Uchiha tenían orgullo, ¡él tenia un orgullo que no terminaría de perder!

Bueno, es cierto también que él siempre apreciaba la sensación de ropa limpia fresca y olorosita en las mañanas, pero ¿quién no? ¡Eso no significaba que el tenía que hacerlo! Todo lo demás era algo que había ido aceptando de a poco con los meses, pero no, ¡esto último nunca!

Lo miró directamente a los ojos. Pasara lo que pasara se negaría a rebajarse a ese nivel.

Naruto lo miró de vuelta, intentando mantener la misma intensidad en su mirada, lo cual no resulto muy bien exactamente.

'No lo haré' fue lo que respondió, secamente, soltando al rubio.

'Si no lo haces, entonces…' lo meditó un segundo '¡entonces me iré para no volver nunca!'

Sasuke lo miro incrédulo. ¿Se iba? Ya conocía sus variadas amenazas de no bañarse, no hacer la cama y no recoger las cosas del suelo, pero esto era nuevo.

'Ok'. Lo soltó, dándose media vuelta. Era imposible razonar con él, ¡pero eso no significaba que había perdido! ¡Jamás!

Sintiéndose libre, arregló su ropa y se dirigió a la alacena. No iba a irse sin ramen para el camino. ¡Ajá! Se iba hasta que Sasuke aprendiera la lección. ¡Él no se dejaría vencer!

Tomó unos cuantos envases de ramen instantáneo y se preparó para despedirse del Uchiha.

Ahí estaba él, mirándolo con el ese ceño fruncido que lo enloquecía, y esos ojos penetrantes que no lo dejaban dormir en las noches de sólo pensar en ellos.

Ahhh, era imposible enojarse con él!

'Está bien' dijo, abalanzándose sobre el chico de cabello azabache '¡pero no me iré sin mi beso de despedidaaa!'

'¡FUERAAA!' respondió este ultimo, pateando al futuro Hokage para alejarlo de él, y del departamento; cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

Y así quedo el rubio. Fuera de su propio departamento, sin ramen, sin Sasuke, y sin lugar para dormir. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Es decir, al principio estaba bromeando, digo, ¿quién querría alejarse de su Sasu-chan? ¡Además, molestarlo era tan divertido! Siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio y enfurecerlo, cosa que Naruto disfrutaba de sobremanera siendo la expresión que encontraba que mejor le quedaba a Sasuke.

Pero ahora… ufff parecía que realmente había sido demasiado. ¡Lo haban expulsado de su propio hogar!

No es que no tuviese opciones tampoco, es decir, siempre quedaba la oportunidad de disculparse, ¡pero no! El clan Uzumaki tenía su orgullo! No se dejaría vencer por un ninja homosexual que se negaba a lavar la ropa, ¡eso nunca!

El problema ahora era: ¿dónde ir? Podía ir a comer un poco de ramen al Ichiraku, pero desde la ultima discusión con Sasuke ahí, habían instaurado una nueva política: _reservándose el derecho de admisión, _sabiendo muy bien que se referían a Sasuke y a él.

Caminó un poco por la aldea, buscando algún panorama en el cual pudiera organizar. No era que ellos pelearan todo el tiempo, talvés muchos días a la semana, pero era parte de su rutina. Además, como dicen, mientras más grande la pelea, mejor el sexo de reconciliación. Y eso, damas y caballeros, es lo que mueve al mundo; o por lo menos al mundo de Naruto.

'¡Naruto!'

La voz de una chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos impuros.

'¡Sakura!' – respondió felizmente. Hacía tiempo que no veia a su amiga de la infancia, y ahora tenia la excusa perfecta para poder pasar un tiempo con ella sin que Sasuke se molestara (aún más).

xoxoxoxoxo

'No puedo decir que me sorprende' admitió, al tiempo que bebía del refresco. No era primera vez que una pelea de ellos llegaba a sus oídos.

La había costado un poco de esfuerzo el aceptar que aquel chiquillo ruidoso, travieso y energético le había quitado a su amor de juventud; pero con el tiempo había aprobado la relación. No que nadie le preguntara, pero si lo hicieran, ella diría que no imaginaba otra persona para Naruto ni para Sasuke que ellos mismos.

'Ya, si sé, si sé' respondió el rubio, conociendo ya el discursito 'mi pregunta es… ¿que hago?'. No pudo evitar un tono que parecía ser desesperación.

'Podrías disculparte' la repuesta era tan obvia, Sakura lo sabía. El orgullo del Uchiha no lo dejaría ceder, pero talvés Naruto…

'¡Nunca!' bufó.

A lo mejor se equivocaba. No sabía cual de los dos era más terco.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos tras la nuca. ¡No quería disculparse! No era su culpa ¿o sí? Era cierto que las labores domésticas se las había quedado Sasuke, pero eso quedaba mejor con su personalidad, ¿o no? Además, recordaba que cuando iba a su antiguo departamento, éste siempre estaba muy ordenado y limpio, por lo que asumió que le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Suspiró confundido.

Miró a su alrededor. No se encontraba en su amado Ichiraku. Este era uno de los pocos lugares de donde no lo habían vetado. ¿Quizás disfrutaba sacar de quicio al Uchiha? ¡Ja! ¡Eso era seguro! Esas peleas eran consideras como un preámbulo para lo que se venia en la noche.

Sintió el calor invadir su cuerpo. ¡El preámbulo estaba tardando mucho en su opinión! Ok, ¡iba a disculparse! Pero solo porque sabia cuál era el premio, y una disculpa era poco precio por pagar.

Sakura lo miraba sin entender nada. El rubio llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos en silencio, pensando –esperaba ella-. A lo mejor iba a disculparse, eso sería bueno. Quizás necesitaba un poco de apoyo para tomar su decisión.

'Na-naru…'

'¡Ya está!' se levanto enérgicamente, dándole un susto de muerte a la pelirrosa '¡me disculparé con ese sexy idiota!'. Y despidiéndose de su amiga de la infancia se dirigió a toda velocidad donde su amado.

Sakura pensó que quizás no necesitaba apoyo para tomar la decisión.

¡Ja! ¡Ese Sasu-chan recibiría la mejor disculpa de su vida! Tan pero tan buena que no tendría más opción que terminar el preámbulo ahí mismo y ¡comenzar la acción! ¿Y cuál seria el broche de oro? ¡Flores! ¡Si! ¡Nadie puede resistirse a un ramo de flores!

xoxoxoxoxo

Recogió los envases de ramen del suelo. Ese idiota lograba sacarlo de quicio. ¿Irse? _¿Irse?_ Realmente no le creyó en ningún instante que hablaba en serio. Pero se había ido.

Y ahora tenía que seguirlo, el muy idiota había salido volando –por una patada, al parecer- y no había llevado dinero.

No pensaba disculparse, sabía que no era su culpa. Bueno, quizás la última parte al echarlo del departamento no fue lo mejor, pero ya estaba hecho.

Suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza. Había realmente una gran cantidad de prendas sucias en el suelo del departamento, y no todas eran de Naruto. Tenia que admitir que los malos hábitos se le estaban contagiando. Bueno, no todos malos.

Sabia perfectamente que el rubio lo sacaba de quicio a propósito muchas veces, él también jugaba ese juego. Y, digamos, todos sabemos que mientras más grande la pelea, mejor el sexo de reconciliación. Y eso, damas y caballeros, es lo que mueve al mundo; o por lo menos al mundo de Sasuke (eso suena familiar).

Ese idiota. Lo odiaba por ello.

Nah, en realidad no lo odiaba, eso era claro. Con los años había aceptado sus sentimientos, que felizmente eran mutuos.

No era su costumbre decirle muy seguido lo que el sentía, no era muy bueno con lo de los sentimientos, al contrario de Naruto, quien aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenia para ello, o para robarle algún beso.

No le molestaba, en lo absoluto; de hecho lo disfrutaba. Nunca le decía cuando disfrutaba aquellos gestos, pero era parte de ese lenguaje sin necesidad de palabras que ellos tenían.

Tampoco, nunca, repito _nunca, _admitiría cuanto le gustaban estas peleas, sabiendo lo que venia después. Sexo de reconciliación. Jamás lo admitiría. Nunca jamás admitiría cuánto le satisfacía el sexo con Naruto, no importa lo que pase, ¡eso jamás saldría de sus labios!

Salió del departamento. Debía encontrarlo. Este preámbulo ya era más que suficiente, ¿no? Ya estaba siendo hora de un lujurioso y satisf-, digo, una reconciliación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, cerciorándose traer consigo las llaves (¡un Uchiha preparado vale por dos!) y se dirigió en busca del rubio. Que idiota era. Pensar que el gran Uchiha Sasuke había caído en las trampas de aquel mocoso hace tanto tiempo atrás. Que ahora estaría buscándolo, para, digámoslo, no precisamente conversar.

'Sasuke!' exclamó Sakura al verlo 'creí que estarías en tu departamento…'

'Nah, estoy buscando al idiota de Naruto' respondió, con aquel tono característico y encantador que lo caracterizaba '¿lo has visto?'

'S-sí' respondió, pensando sus palabras con cuidado. ¡No fuese a decir algo que causara otra pelea! 'creo que él te buscaba a ti…'

'Argh… ese idiota' revolvió su cabello, mientras se despedía de Sakura 'lo único que me falta es que decida hacer alguna estupidez como comprar flores o algo así…'.

¿Debía volver al departamento? ¿Esperarlo ahí? ¿Qué había estado hablando Naruto con Sakura? No le gustaba admitirlo, pero pensar que _su_ Naru había estado con Sakura le causaba celos. Sí, habían pasado varios años desde que el rubio se sentía atraído por ella; pero esto a Sasuke no dejaba de molestarle; otra cosa que el jamás admitiría. .

Caminó de vuelta al departamento. ¿Cuanto tiempo había Naruto estado fuera?

Abrió la puerta, entrando al departamento vacío. Naruto aún no había vuelto, y el lugar seguía siendo un desastre. No podía dejarlo así.

Argh. Se odió a sí mismo por ser tan ordenado. La próxima vez, Naruto tenía que encargarse, ¡sí o sí!

TOC TOC

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

TOC TOC

Alguien seguía tocando la puerta. Decidió terminar de recoger algunas prendas antes de abrir.

TOC TOC

Ok. Ya había entendido. Estaba ocupado, ¿no podía esperar acaso?

TOC TOC RIIIING TOC TOC RIIIING

¿Ahora tocaban el timbre _y_ la puerta? ¿Quién podía estar tan desesperado?

Dejó la ropa en una cesta al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta. Los ruidos provenientes del exterior seguían, realmente estaba desesperado. ¿Quién podría ser? Era obvio. Quien más que él.

Al abrir, un ramo de flores coloridas se asomó.

¿Flores? ¡¿No había dicho él que no quería flores?! Acaso, ¿acaso no lo escuchó? ¿No escuchó como murmuraba desde el otro lado de la aldea?

'Sasu-chaaaan' escucho la voz de Naruto tras el enorme ramo.

Tenía que admitirlo. No podía enojarse con él por mucho tiempo. No importaba cuantos nombres raros le inventara. Recibió la ofrenda de paz (ramo de flores) que Naruto le habia traído. Quizás ponerlas en agua sería lo ideal, y digo, sería, pues no tuvo tiempo para ello cuando el rubio se abalanzo sobre él.

El ramo cayó al suelo, cuando las manos del Uchiha estuvieron ocupadas. No había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y lo besó. Sintió la lengua de Naruto buscando la suya al tiempo que se deshacía de la chaqueta del rubio.

Por fin. La tan esperada –de parte de ambos – reconciliación.

Cortaron el beso por un poco de aire. ¿En qué momento habían cruzado la sala? ¿Cuándo habían llegado a la habitación, aún mas específicamente, a su cama?

¿Cuándo…? ¡un momento! La habitación y toda la casa estaba reluciente!

Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

'¿Ahora qué pasa?' preguntó Sasuke algo hastiado ya por la espera.

'¡Eres el mejor amo de casa del mundo!' respondió el rubio antes de recibir una mirada asesina del otro.

Glup!

'¡FUERA!' Otra patada en su retaguardia en el mismo día lo botó de la cama. Esta vez no había sido a propósito, pero había iniciado una segunda pelea.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de su decisión de palabras usadas, pero ya era tarde. Un Uchiha semidesnudo se preparaba para atacarlo.

Naruto sonrió. Seguramente no era el único que lo sospechaba, pero luego de la pelea que se aproximaba, la reconciliación de esta noche sería una de las mejores.

**FIN**

Notas de mí: Eeeeh! Un simple wanshú sin sentido, de esos que alegran la vida jiji.

Quisiera agradecer a la academia, a mi bella rider x excordiarme y todas esas cosas q hicieron q me inspirar q ya no recuerdo :D

Ya saben!

Reviews por la paz mundial!

minasuka-chan


End file.
